


unresolved (and throbbing) love

by youcanbeking



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Sexual Tension, Smut, not sex but...sexual things...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcanbeking/pseuds/youcanbeking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean's day starts off in a rather uncomfortable way when he wakes up with a raging hard on. It’s the first thing he notices as he emerges from the depths of his slumber, and the desire to either jack off or take a piss is his first conscious thought of the day. Great. </p><p>or: the fic where Eren moans in his sleep, Jean is ridiculously turned on by it, and they end up being paired together for hand to hand combat that day. Jean has a boner throughout all of it, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jean’s day starts off in a rather uncomfortable way when he wakes up with a raging hard on. It’s the first thing he notices as he emerges from the depths of his slumber, and the desire to either jack off or take a piss is his first conscious thought of the day. _Great._

He rolls over on his side, scanning the room to see if anyone else is awake. On the bed next to his, Eren is face down on his pillow, which is—thankfully—muffling his guttural snoring. Jean wants to smack him over the head, but out of nowhere, Eren produces a groan that sounds more like a _moan,_ and it goes straight to his erection.  Eren shuffles in his bed until he’s facing away from Jean, wiggling his body to get more comfortable. Another soft moan leaves his lips once he settles into a good position.

 _What the fuck…_ Jean practically has to smack his own hand away from his dick and resolves to take a cold shower to fix his problem. They all have training in about 45 minutes, anyways, and he’d be damned if it was Jaeger’s _sleep moaning_ that made him decide he needed to rub one out.

The only person who wakes up as Jean scrambles to get his uniform is Connie, which Jean is almost grateful for, because the drowsy, confused noises he makes while wiping a trail of drool from his mouth definitely dulls his hard on a bit.

But then Eren moans again, and Jean can’t get out of the barracks fast enough.

The only person he sees in the showers is Reiner, who he doesn’t bother saying good morning to. Instead he hastily drops the bundle of clothes in his hands and turns the nearest shower on, adjusting it to be as cold as possible. He steps in quickly and curses to himself as the icy water tenses his muscles.

“Woah there,” Reiner says from behind the flimsy shower curtain. “Someone’s in a rush this morning. Running late to training or something?”

Jean rolls his head back, cursing his luck for having to interact with someone so early in the day.

“No, I’m trying to shrink my balls to a fucking normal size before combat training,” he says, hissing as he reluctantly steps under the shower head completely. Out of everybody in the 104th, Jean felt he could be most blunt with Reiner and not fear a negative reaction.

He hears a gasp coming from the shower next to his and frowns, feeling slightly embarrassed when he realizes they aren’t alone.

Reiner, on the other hand, remains unfazed. “Bert, come on, don’t act like you’ve never been there before, you horny bastard. So Jean, classic case of morning wood, eh?”

“Reiner!” Berthold says in a higher pitch than Jean has ever heard him speak in. The two start to bicker and Jean tunes them out, relaxing under the icy water and letting it have its desired effect. Reiner’s voice eventually brings him back.

“Anyways, Jean, don’t be afraid to just jack it. That’s my advice.”

Jean rolls his eyes. “Thank you, Reiner,” he says dryly. “I’ll keep that in mind.” No way in hell was he going to admit that he wouldn’t “just jack it” because his climax would most definitely be fueled by Eren Jaeger’s throaty moans.

His raspy, needy groans….

Jean shudders and turns the water temperature even colder.

.x.

Jean should have taken Reiner’s advice. He definitely, 100% should have taken Reiner’s advice. A cold shower, he has learned, cannot fix the problem. It can only postpone the inevitable.

The inevitable? A boner that wouldn’t quit. Not until it was properly relieved, at least.

But that couldn’t happen, because he was in the middle of a training session that would end at God-knows-when o’clock. The shower had managed to reduce Jean’s dick to barely hard by the time it was over, but for some reason he remained mildly aroused. He didn’t have any chance to jerk off, though, because by the time he got back to the barracks, everyone was already awake and changing into their uniforms.

He had been planning for his hormones to die down by the time he entered that room, but he _hadn’t_ been planning on seeing Eren shirtless, 3dmg straps hanging loosely on his legs and pants still unbuttoned. Jean groaned inside, because now it was as though he never suffered through that frigid shower in the first place. _His fucking happy trail is staring me in the face. I didn’t know he had a fucking happy trail._ Jean averted his eyes at an inhumane speed and tried to focus on Connie instead, who was talking about a dumbass dream he had about dragons last night.

Which brings him to where he is now, panting, finishing his last lap of the day and wishing for death to take him swiftly and gently. The friction he experienced while running didn’t help the bulge in his pants and he bends over, hands on his knees, trying to cope with the many sensations currently coursing through his body.

“Shadis has no mercy today, Jesus,” Eren says from next to him, his words coming out in one exhausted breath.

 _At least you don’t have to deal with a throbbing hard on amidst this physical torture, asshat,_ is what Jean honestly almost says, but he catches himself. Plus, maybe Eren has a boner, too. He couldn’t know. He hates himself when the thought of Eren being currently aroused makes him even harder.

He’s saved from his perverted train of thought when a large hands slaps his back. Reiner isn’t breathing quite as hard and himself and Eren, and he gives Jean hard enough pat on the back that it causes him to cough. _Fucking hulk._

“How’s it goin’ Kirstein, Jaeger?” He asks. Jean clenches his teeth in annoyance and Eren just smiles.

“I’m beat.”

“Aren’t we all, Jaeger. Bert ditched laps halfway through to go puke or something,” the blond said, letting out a bellowing laugh.  

“Fucking gross,” Jean murmurs, and he’s pretty sure that’s the first thing he’s said since training started. Reiner stops laughing and smirks at him, visibly recalling their conversation that morning.

“How are we doin’ today, Kirstein? How is _la situacion?”_ He asks, nudging him in the ribs. Eren cocks his head at the way Jean pales and shoves Reiner’s hand away.

“Sh-shut the fuck up,” he says, not nearly as confident as he wants to. If looks could kill, though, Reiner would be descending into the afterlife as soon as he saw the expression Jean was giving him.  

“Did you at least take my… _advice?”_ Reiner makes an obscene gesture that Jean thanks the Father Almighty Eren doesn’t see.

“No! Fuck off!” Jean has finally caught his breath and stands up straight, sizing up Reiner despite being a solid five inches shorter than him. Eren just stares at the two, unsure as to whether Jean is legitimately mad or if this exchange is just a joke.

“Alright, alright, I get it. But hey, I’m sure Jaeger would, you know, _help_ you with it if you asked,” Reiner dodges the punch Jean immediately throws and runs off, laughing louder than ever at the fuming mess he left the boy in. Jean flips him off and yells obscenities at him until he runs out of good ones, angrily stuffing his hands into his pockets in defeat once the brute is out of sight.

“What the fuck?” Eren asks and _shit,_ Jean had forgotten he was standing there that whole time. Fantastic. That makes him even angrier. “What was that about?”

“None of your damn business, Jaeger,” Jean says, because there is _no way in hell_ he’s telling Eren what he told Reiner this morning.

“Jeez, okay, asshole. No need to be a douche about it,” Eren says, turning on his heel to walk away. Jean flips him off and walks in the opposite direction, intending to drink some water before they begin their hand to hand combat training.

He’s all too aware of “la situacion” in his pants as he downs a full flask of water, chugging aggressively to release his pent up frustrations. Water drips out of the corner of his mouth, sliding down his jaw and neck, but Jean doesn’t give a damn. He just wants training to be over for the day so he can finally jack off and eat his lunch.

The break is over too quickly and Shadis is pairing them up for hand to hand before Jean is even done with his second flask.

“Kirstein, Jaeger, you two are partners. Get to it,” he grabs Jean’s arm and drags him over to where Eren stands, paying no heed to Jean’s refusals.

“What?! No, no, you have _got_ to be kidding me. Pair me with anybody else, _please,”_ Jean pleads, practically on his knees begging. Considering Shadis had head-butted him to the ground the first time they met, he knew he was being ballsy by going against his orders like this. It probably helped that his balls were the size of fucking Wall Maria at this point, but he was desperately trying to ignore that fact.

“Stop whining. It’s not like I want to be with you either, dickbreath,” Eren mumbles through gritted teeth, but he looks offended that Jean reacted so harshly to being his partner. Sad, even. Jean swears he doesn’t feel guilty. He swears he doesn’t care that he might have just hurt Eren’s feeling.

“Listen up, you pint-sized pig dick,” Shadis’ gaze pierces into Jean’s very being, and he immediately wishes he had accepted Eren as his partner from the start.

What could he say, he’s always been great at fucking everything up.

Shadis bends down until he’s mere inches from Jean’s face. “You either go hand to hand with Jaeger or you go hand to horse shit in the stables and clean the stalls with your fucking fingers. It’s up to you, rich boy!”

Jean swallows. “N-no, I’m sorry, sir. I’ll go hand to hand with Eren.”

“That’s what I thought,” Shadis says before turning away. Jean releases a long breath and looks over at Eren, who’s staring at him like he’s the biggest asshole in the universe. Which he sure feels like now, thanks to fucking Jaeger and those eyes of his.

“Let’s just get this over with,” he says, heading to the training grounds.

.x.

Eren is the best in hand to hand combat out of pretty much everyone in the 104th. Jean knows that going in, so he doesn’t expect to actually win any duels. In fact, he goes into the whole thing with the same attitude he’s gone through the entire day with so far; get through it so he can rub one out already. Dueling with Jaeger was his final obstacle, so Jean tells himself to just grit his teeth and get it over with.

And Eren is good. Eren is _really_ good, Jean notes, as his feet are swept from under him and he lands on his back with a thud. Eren looks down on him with a piercing, murderous gaze, but once Jean is down for the count and Eren officially wins, his eyes soften and he reaches down to help Jean up. He hesitates for a moment before, _fuck it,_ he lets the other boys hand pull him to his feet.

“One more?” Eren asks, breathy, his voice hoarse from the physical exertion.

“Why not,” Jean agrees, admittedly not all that excited about the prospect of getting his ass kicked once again. One the bright side, though, he hasn’t jizzed his pants, so _that_ counts as a win. _A huge win,_ Jean thinks as his dick pulses with unresolved arousal.

Even though he wants to get this last round over with, Jean still doesn’t want to look like a total pussy. At this point, he’s somewhat able to predict what Eren’s moves will be, so he spends the first half of the fight simply dodging them, and, occasionally, landing a punch on Eren’s shoulder.

He notices that whenever he _does_ land one, Eren emits a grunt from the back of his throat, and it sounds so overtly sexual that Jean is convinced he doesn’t realize he’s doing it. Like, there’s just no way. As amusing as it is for him, it only makes his hard on even more unbearable, and he’s just about done with the sex noises Eren’s mouth has produced today.

Eren must have noticed that Jean was distracted by something and goes in for his favorite move, a sweeping kick that will drag his opponent’s feet out from under him and send him to the ground. It works, but halfway through the execution, Jean realizes he’s going down and grabs onto Eren’s shoulders, bringing the brunet down with him.

They land in the worst possible position for Jean’s situation, obviously.

Eren sits on Jean’s lower abdomen, _so unbearably close_ to his dick that it feels teasing. His hands are on either side of Jean’s head and their faces are about a foot apart. They stare at each other for a moment, wide-eyed and breathing heavily, before Eren mumbles an apology.

“No, uh, it’s ok— _oh, fuck,”_ Jean cannot, absolutely, _physically cannot_ contain the moan that escapes his lips when Eren’s ass brushes against his dick. He swears he’s never been harder in his life, and even the littlest of stimulations would probably drive him straight to orgasm at this point.

Eren is frozen, eyes wide with what appears to be horror. Or embarrassment. Or _both._ Jean covers his mouth, feeling the heat rush to his face under the palm of his hand. How there can be so much blood in both his face and his dick at the same time, he has no idea. He can’t look at Eren, though. He absolutely _can’t,_ so he looks sharply to the left, that whole side of his face pressing flat against the dirt.

Eren doesn’t get off of him. But he doesn’t say anything, either, so Jean is stuck with a stiff neck, bent at an unnatural angle, and a pulsing erection. What a goddamn day today has been. He doesn’t dare move, though, because he doesn’t even want to know what kind of disgusted expression Eren is wearing. Hell, he’s disgusted with himself, too, so why wouldn’t Eren be?

What he doesn’t expect is the sudden bout of stimulation that attacks his dick. Eren, discreetly, experimentally, lowers himself so he’s sitting on Jean’s crotch. He wiggles a bit and Jean moans, biting into the hand covering his mouth in a desperate attempt to silence himself.

“Holy shit,” Eren says, laughing. _He’s laughing? What the fuck?_ “You’re literally harder than a rock, dude.”

“Sh-shut up, Jaeger! I fucking _swear—“_ Eren rubs harder against him, laughing when Jean emits a guttural groan against his own will.

Jean looks at Eren’s laughing face and wants to throw up. He wants to fucking throw up, because this is the most embarrassed he’s ever been in his entire life and leave it to _fucking Jaeger_ to make it ten times worse. The stimulation doesn’t feel so good anymore; no, it’s a fucking pain in his ass and he pushes Eren off him, storming away with the full intention of relieving himself once and for all in the privacy of the barracks.

He yells a ‘fuck you’ to Eren for good measure and leaves him sitting in the dirt, alone and confused.  

How Jean actually had feelings for that asshole was beyond him, and he groans because he knows Eren will never, ever let him live this down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the smuttiest thing ive ever written for SURE so sorry if it's like, really awkward? haha. hahaa....
> 
> it better not have been too awkward, because there will be ACTUAL smut next chapter, lol. also i wrote this chapter in like 3 hours because i legitimately have no life and i posted it without letting the draft sit for a while like any good writer would.
> 
> tumblr: narutorun  
> twitter: heichous_hoe
> 
> (please follow me im such a thirsty mama)
> 
> thanks for the reads, the comments and the kudos! :) you da best


	2. Chapter 2

Eren is in the middle of laughing when Jean’s hands shove against his chest, rough, angry, and he lands with a thud on the dirt. He looks up to see the other boy storming away, hands balled into tight fists that swing like pendulums with each stride. 

“Fuck you,” Jean yells over his shoulder and _oh shit,_ he must be mad because his face is like, really red.

It’s then that Eren realizes he probably shouldn’t have laughed like he did. He shouldn’t have done that because now Jean is embarrassed, angry, _and_ horny, and he’s probably on his way to rub one out and then cry about his shitty life problems.

But there wasn’t much else Eren feels he could have _done_ in a situation like that. In all honesty, he didn’t judge Kirstein for having a fucking boner the size of Trost, but that didn’t make the whole scenario any less awkward. No, it was still weird as fuck. But it _happened,_ so Eren tried to laugh it off for both his and Jean’s sake. Unfortunately, though, that backfired horribly, and now Jean was storming away in a pissy mess.

Good going, Jaeger. _Great_ work.

Eren shifts his position in the dirt, suddenly uncomfortable in the realization that he’s become half-hard himself. A shiver runs down his spine as he remembers what it felt like to rub against Jean’s cock, the sensation of his clothed erection doing unspeakable things to his own arousal. Even though there were multiple layers of clothing between them, it was still some of the best friction Eren has ever experienced.

He frowns. He can’t have Jean be embarrassed about this. No, he has to let him know that what just happened between them was _very much okay,_ and he thinks he knows just how to go about it.  

.x.

“Fucking _Jaeger,_ always being such a _shitface…”_ Jean is almost back at the barracks and doesn’t feel any less humiliated over what happened. No, if anything, he’s getting even angrier by the second. He hates Jaeger. He _hates_ him, and he’s so fucking mad he considers jerking it to the thought of smashing his head in.

But before he has time to process how utterly fucked up that would be, someone tugs on his arm and forces him to turn around.

“Hey!” Jean snaps, because he’s just not in the mood anymore. The barracks are _right there,_ today has been absolute _shit,_ and—

“Shh, stop,” Jean’s heart jolts when he sees Eren looking at him with mischevious eyes, one side of his mouth pulled up to form a smirk. A _playful_ smirk. He looks hot as fuck, but Jean still rips his arm away.

“If you followed me here to laugh at me some more, then you can just shove—”

Jean is pushed against the wall of the barracks before he can say “a fist up your ass.” He gasps a little, chokes on his words and hisses when the back of his head bangs against a brick that’s jutting out a few centimeters from the building.

“Jesus _Christ,_ Jaeger, what the _fuck_ are you—”

“Will you just shut the fuck up?” He’s interrupted again when Eren snaps at him, his brows knit together in concentration. His hands slide down Jean’s chest, hesitant at first, slipping under his jacket and pressing against the thin fabric of his shirt. His touch lingers on his abs, rubbing circles on the tight muscles before latching onto each side of his waist. Jean’s breathing stops when Eren squeezes his sides and pulls him forward, aligning their crotches together.  

“What are you _doing?”_ He asks when the brunet’s wandering hands sliver onto his ass, using the grip to push their dicks even closer together.

“I’m—” Eren exhales as he bucks his hips forward, gentle as though he’s merely experimenting with the movement. Jean whimpers, pressing his lips together so he doesn’t release the moan that’s threatening to escape. “Just,” one of Eren’s hands grips the area where Jean’s neck slopes into his shoulder, squeezing it for support as he continues to grind, “helping you.”

A crimson blush explodes across Jean’s face because _shit,_ Eren’s hard too, and it’s the way he’s _breathing_ like that; steady but audible, like he’s focused on each and every movement. His head is bent down in concentration, controlling each of his thrusts no matter how inexperienced seems to be with the motion. Jean holds the brunet’s hips and continues to rock their clothed erections together, thumbs sneaking under his shirt to press against prominent hipbones. Eren inhales at the contact.  

“Okay?” Jean asks through a shallow breath, incapable or forming coherent sentences. His legs are shaking and he can feel his toes curling in his boots, but Eren continues grinding into him without mercy.

“Mm,” he answers, licking his lips. The hand that was resting on Jean’s shoulder hooks onto his jacket, ushering him to take it off. Jean complies wordlessly, shrugging it off before he helps Eren do the same.

Then there’s a moment of breathy, unsure silence, because neither of them have any sexual experience aside from the last three minutes they spent humping each other and getting hard as rocks. But now their jackets are off and Jean is deciding whether or not to bother with the shirts, because both of them still have their 3dmg straps on.

Before he can unbuckle anything, though, Eren’s hand cups his jaw, the pad of his thumb resting on his cheekbone, and leans up to press their lips together. His mouth is unsure, hesitant and soft; it’s surely the first time he’s ever done this. 

His gentleness frustrates the hell out of Jean, frankly, so he places his hand against the back of Eren’s neck to make the kiss firmer. _Wait, why the fuck is he getting so into this?_  

He hates Jaeger. He _hates_ him! But his hair is soft when it tickles his fingers and his thumb is gentle when it sweeps over his cheek. Eren exhales slowly through his nose and Jean can feel the shaky, nervous breath ghost across the skin near his upper lip. In his wildest fantasies (and he’s had a lot of them), Jean never would have pegged Eren as being so timid when it comes to sexual encounters.

He’ll just have to take charge, then. Not that he knows what the fuck he’s doing, either.

After a somewhat awkward moment of immobile lips pressed against each other, Jean makes the first move. He tilts his head and parts his mouth, brushing it over Eren’s and closing it again on his plump lower lip. Eren takes the cue and moves his lips too, kissing all over Jean’s mouth and carding his fingers through two toned hair. Jean sighs because he’s never realized how _good_ it feels to have someone play with his hair like that, all sweet and playful.

The kiss becomes more aggressive as it lengthens, curious hands roaming all over and breaths hitching in their throats as new sensations leave them panting. In the heat of the moment Jean gets carried away and goes in too aggressively with parted lips, banging his teeth against Eren’s as a result.  

 _“Ow!”_ Eren pulls away, tongue poking out to cover his upper lip where it was hit. He’s blushing like crazy and his lips are swollen from kissing, but his eyes narrow angrily at Jean. “What the hell was that for?”

Jean scoffs, unwilling to admit that the incident is a major blow to his ego. “H-hey, shut the fuck up! _You_ breathed with your mouth like five thousand times and your breath smells like shit!” The insult isn’t true, obviously, and it’s probably one of the lamest comebacks he’s ever come up with.

Eren snorts at Jean’s comment, and what starts off as light chuckling turns into full blown hysterics, clutching his stomach and covering his mouth in attempt to stifle it. Jean stares at him in confusion, restraining a grin at how adorable he looks.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” He asks, because Eren’s laughter doesn’t appear to be dying down.

“Oh my God, neither of us know what the fuck we’re doing. Is dry humping even a thing?” Eren wipes the corner of his eyes and smiles at Jean, genuine and silly.

Jean can’t help but laugh along because, hey, _someone_ had to say it. “I don’t fucking know! You slammed me against the wall so I thought you knew what you were doing!”

“I tried _pretending_ I did, but I got freaked out.”

“Well you could’ve fooled me. You, uh, you did, actually. At first.”

“Yeah, I sure felt that,” Eren says, his gaze flickering between Jean’s eyes and his pants.

“Excuse me, you’re almost as hard as I am,” Jean says pointedly, not even embarrassed of his protruding bulge because Eren is sporting a sizable one himself. A _very_ sizeable one.

“Shut up!”

“We should really do something about that,” Jean says, because the comedic break has been nice and all, but if he doesn’t come within the next five minutes he’s going to pass out.

“I agree,” Eren breaths, stepping closer. He leans forward to connect their lips, halting suddenly before any contact is made.

“Wait, does my breath actually smell like shit?”

Jean rolls his eyes. “No, you idiot.” Impatient, he closes the distance between their lips and knots his fingers through Eren’s hair, picking up right where they left off.

Eren’s hands roam over his chest and abs, needy and explorative, before he builds up the courage to reach down and palm the bulge in Jean’s pants. Jean inhales sharply at the contact, breaking away from the kiss and throwing his head back against the wall.

“F-fuck…” He breathes as he’s given a firm squeeze, bucking his hips forward for more friction. Eren’s lips latch onto Jean’s neck, sucking on the soft skin below his ear. His tongue feels wet and hot as it laps over a vein and his palm rubs against his clothed erection with increasing speed, causing Jean’s head to spin with pleasure.

Eren’s mouth is all over his neck and it feels fucking _amazing,_ and Jean is like putty under his touch, but all of the sudden he’s so hard it _hurts,_ and if his dick doesn’t escape from his pants soon he just might die. Trembling hands reach down to work the zipper, and Eren stops rubbing him to help.

The buckles on his 3dmg straps are a pain in the ass but eventually, by the grace of God, Jean’s pants are pulled down to mid-thigh and his underwear is the only thing keeping his cock from sweet freedom. Eren wastes no more time, tugging his boxers down just enough for his neglected erection to spring up and out. Jean flushes and averts his eyes, feeling especially exposed when he hears Eren gulp.

“Okay, uh…how do you want to, like, do this?” The brunet asks after a beat of silence, and Jean smacks his face in frustration because _way to kill the moment, Jaeger._

“Eren,” he says evenly, rubbing his temples. “I have a hard on the size of Wall Rose. There’s fucking _jizz_ leaking out of my dick. If you don’t jack me off in the next ten seconds I swear we’re never doing this again.”

Eren pales. “Okay, okay! Jeez. Um, well, I’ve never really….done this to someone else before…” He reaches down to grip Jean’s cock, thumb resting on the slit. He uses the precome seeping from his tip to lube the rest of his dick, and Jean shudders under his touch.

“J-just do it,” he’s panting already and Eren has barely moved his hand, “like you d-do yourself.”

The brunet begins to pump, slow and unsure at first but gaining confidence with Jean’s moaning and cursing. He uses his free hand to grab the taller boys chin and brings their lips together, this time slipping his tongue into Jean’s mouth when he emits a pleasured groan.

Their tongues roll around each other for a few moments, sloppy and inexperienced, until Jean can’t deal with all of the stimulation and relents, letting Eren take full control of the kiss. He pumps his hand at a steady pace and tongues the roof, the sides, and all around Jean’s mouth, tilting his head to get a deeper reach.

But eventually Jean tires of him having all the authority and closes his lips, sucking on the wet muscle as hard as he can. Eren’s hand slows dramatically on his cock and he emits a moan so loud Jean is taken aback and instantly reminded of his similar noises that morning. He gives his tongue another suck before pulling away.

“There you go again with that _moan,”_ he says, licking his lips. “Do you even fucking _know,”_ he grabs Eren’s shoulders and switches their positions so he’s pushed up against the wall instead, “what that goddamn moan of yours has done to me?”

Eren’s pupils are completely dilated and he stares up at Jean with lustful, sultry eyes. “Show me,” he whispers and _shit,_ ok, Jean doesn’t know how to deal with how hot that was.

“You fuckin—” He attacks Eren’s lips with his own, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and sinking his teeth into the fleshiest part. He takes Eren’s hand in his and guides it to his throbbing erection, setting a brisk pace as he pumps himself with the brunet’s hand. He places wet, open mouth kisses all along Eren’s jawline and neck, trailing all the way down to his collarbone and sucking as hard as he can.

Eren doesn’t try to suppress his moans whatsoever and the guttural, needy groans go straight to Jean’s dick. When he squeezes the head of Jean’s cock and lets out a particularly slutty whimper, he sinks his teeth into Eren’s shoulder as a squirt of come erupts from his arousal.

 _“Fuck,_ Jean,”Eren moans breathlessly, and that’s all it takes for him to release everything at once, burying his face into the crook of the brunets neck as he continues to pump him through it.

He’s breathing heavily as he comes down from his climax, riding the aftershocks on Eren’s hand. Eventually he’s had enough and falls into the shorter boy, knees buckling from exhaustion. There’s a sheen of sweat on his face and his come is all over the place, but it’s the best Jean has felt all day.

“Th-thank you,” he mumbles into Eren’s neck, feeling stupidly grateful because that goddamn hard on put him through hell and back, but that was undoubtedly the best orgasm he’s ever had.

“My pleasure,” Eren says, wiping his hand on Jean’s ass.

“Hey!” He says, pulling away from Eren and smacking his hand away. “Fucking gross.”

“It’s _your_ body fluid.”

“God, ew, don’t say it like that.”

“That’s what it _is!”_

Jean is about to yell something back, but the bulge in Eren’s pants catches his attention first. “H-hey,” he says, scratching the back of his neck. “Do you, um…do you want me to take care of that?”

Eren looks down at himself and blushes profusely, crossing his legs in embarrassment. There’s still come on his hands and pants, and Jean comically notes in his head what a fucking _mess_ this whole situation is. Literally and figuratively.

“Um, y-yeah, I mean, sure, if you want to,” Eren looks down and shuffles his feet, and Jean never knew he could be so goddamn _shy_ and _adorable._ It’s in that moment he decides he has to suck him off.

“Let me just…try something….” Jean gets down on his knees to fiddle with the buckles and straps of Eren’s 3dmg. His neglected erection is quite visible to anyone who looks in that general area, and Jean’s heartbeat quickens as he pulls the zipper down to reveal his precome-soaked underwear.

Eren is panting from above him, staring down in anxious anticipation. When Jean rubs his bulge he presses his lips together and groans, grinding into the touch. Jean grins, cocky, and suddenly an idea pops into his head. He stares up at Eren as he leans forward to mouth his clothed erection, pressing his tongue flat against the shaft.

“Holy shit,” Eren breathes. Jean looks right into his eyes as he works his dick, and Eren’s entire world is spinning. This is _Jean Kirstein._ Jean, who he fights with on a daily basis. Jean, who knows just how to push his buttons and piss him off like nobody else. Jean, who can’t stop talking about how hot and bang-able Mikasa is.

Jean, who is about to give him his first blowjob.

Before Eren can think about how utterly bizarre (but _wonderful)_ this entire situation is, his underwear is pulled down and his cock springs out, hard and proud. He gasps at the unexpected exposure and flushes, suddenly nervous about what's happening.

“Nice,” Jean says, and the way he licks his lips and stares hungrily at Eren’s dick makes him almost forget about any previous insecurities.

“H-have you ever done this before?” Eren asks, a larger part of him than he’s willing to admit hoping that Jean’s answer is no. That _he’s_ the only who’s seen this side of him.

“No,” Jean snorts. “I thought we covered this. I have no idea what the fuck I’m doing.”

“Oh, right,” Eren is strangely relieved by an answer he already knew, even though now he has no idea what his cock is in store for. He narrows his eyes at the thought. “If you bite my dick off, I’ll kill you.”

“I won’t _bite,_ I’ll just suck,” Jean grins up at him and grabs his hips, pulling him closer. He positions himself in front of Eren’s erection before giving it a tentative lick on the tip, looking up through his lashes to see the brunet’s reaction. Eren shudders, closing his eyes and nodding his head at the jolt of pleasure it brought him. Jean takes a deep breath and goes in with an open mouth, taking in as much of his cock as he can.

Eren exhales heavily and tangles his hands through Jean’s hair, scratching his scalp and sending ticklish sensations down his spine. For a moment Jean doesn’t do anything; he just sits there with a mouthful of dick. _Jaeger’s dick._

 _Now what?_ He literally has no idea what to do, and there’s an abundance of saliva pooling in his mouth. He swallows it, pressing his tongue flat against the bottom of Eren’s shaft and sucking his cheeks in.

 _“Fuck,_ Jean,” Eren growls, fisting Jean’s hair and bucking his hips. _Well, apparently you did something right. You’re a real natural, Kirstein,_ he praises himself as he gives another suck, this time bobbing his head up and down. His hands leave Eren’s hips and move to his ass, squeezing it as he takes in a little more of his dick.

“Th-this is—fuck, this is—you’re good,” Eren is completely overtaken with pleasure, running his hands through Jean’s hair as he breathes compliments and curses all in one sentence. Jean can feel his ego growing with the praise, and, in a moment of confidence, tries to take as much dick into his mouth as possible. Unfortunately, he does that at the same time Eren bucks his hips a little too wildly, and the tip of his cock hits the back of his throat before he can prepare for it. He gags, pulling his mouth off immediately.

“Sh _-i-_ t,” he coughs, wiping the saliva from the corners of his lips.

Eren looks horrified, his face bright red as he watches Jean catch his breath.  “I’m—oh, fuck, I’m sorry. That was my fault.”

“No, it was—” Jean coughs again, “it was mine, too.”

“You’re pretty…good at this, you know,” Eren smirks down at him, his cock glistening with warm saliva.

“Am I?” Jean smirks, finally having regained his senses. Not wanting to waste any more time, he presses his hands against Eren’s abs and pushes him up against the wall, open mouth hovering over his dick. He blows on the wet slit, sending a shiver down the brunet’s spine. Not wanting to give Eren what he wants just yet, he teases with his tongue, swirling it around the swollen tip and pecking at the beads of precome.

“H-hurry up already…” Eren murmurs, growing weary. Jean grins at the way he’s panting, at the way he’s so desperate for his mouth around his cock. Fuck, if he thinks about it for too long he’ll grow hard all over again.

“Be patient,” Jean says before trailing the tip of his tongue along a vein located on the side of his shaft. He moves his hands from Eren’s abs to his thighs, feeling them tremble under his grip. _Shit,_ he never wants this to end.

Finally, because he has _some_ heart, he closes his lips around Eren’s dick and sucks generously, wiggling his tongue for extra pleasure. Using his own saliva that has the cock fully lubricated, Jean slides his mouth up and down Eren’s shaft, bobbing his head to the best of his ability. He builds up a rhythm after a while, and the only sound around them is Jean’s audible sucking.

Eren tries to control his hips, which desperately want to thrust into the other boy’s mouth ruthlessly. This is his first time getting blown, so he has nothing to compare it to, but _damn_ does it feel good. His hands are knotted in Jean’s hair, he’s whimpering at every suck, and he suddenly realizes how badly he’s wanted this.

He feels Jean’s fingers dig into his thighs and wonders if he’ll regret this. If he does, Eren thinks sadly, then he’ll have to pretend like it never happened. They’ll go back to being enemies, whatever, but it won’t change what’s happened between them the past 20 minutes. He’s not sure what he wants after all this _himself,_ but he knows it’s not regret.  

He’s brought back to reality when he realizes that, _shit,_ he’s about to come.

“J-jean….I’m gonna….I’m….” Eren thrusts into his mouth and Jean takes it, practically swallowing his cock whole and continuing to bob his head. He slides his lips up so he’s mouthing only the tip, bringing his hands from Eren’s thighs to his shaft where he starts pumping and sucking at the same time. Eren takes one look at his swollen lips wrapped tight around his head and lets himself go, coming into Jean’s mouth with a groan.

Jean has no idea what to do once he tastes the bitter liquid flowing into his mouth at a rapid speed, and he tries to swallow it as best he can. He ends up choking when Eren has almost emptied himself out, though, and pulls his mouth away. The rest of Eren’s come splatters onto his shirt and he grimaces.

“Fuckin….dammit….” He curses, trying to clean himself off. God knows he’ll never be wearing that shirt again.

Eren is braced against the wall, heaving and sweaty, his cock hanging limp and still shiny from Jean’s saliva. His eyes are screwed shut and he’s shaking as he comes down from his orgasm. Jean watches him and can’t help but pat himself on the back for a job _very_ well done. Plus, Eren’s orgasm face is hot as fuck.

A moment of silence passes until both boys finally catch their breath, each blushing as they replay the recent events. Jean's face feels like it's going to catch fire when Eren uses his thumb to wipe a glob of come from his cheek.

“S-sorry about that,” he says, grinning crookedly.

“No, no uh, it’s fine…” Jean doesn’t know what to say. _Thanks for jacking me off?_ No, that’s just weird. _So, when can we do this again?_ Even weirder. Plus, Eren probably doesn’t even _want_ to do this again. He probably regrets this whole thing. The thought makes its way into Jean's head and settles in his stomach, making him feel nauseous.

“Um, thank you…for that,” Eren is the first one to speak and Jean is absolutely _relieved_ to see his expression, which looks content and not at all regretful. He stands up so they’re at eye level, mentally scrambling to find the right words.

“You too…dude…” He fails at making eye contact and instead finds himself staring at Eren’s limp dick, which probably comes across as super weird and awkward, so he averts his eyes to the ground.

Words jumble in their mouths, things unsaid, things _dying_ to be said, and they simply stand there, flustered and red faced, for what feels like forever. Finally, Jean takes a deep breath, deciding now is as good a time as ever to break the silence.

“You know, uh—”

“I’m still _starving!_ That was the smallest lunch we’ve had all week!”

“Shut up, Connie, we’re all hungry.”

“Hey, where the fuck are Jaeger and Kirstein?”

As if on cue, the sound of the rest of the 104th cadets interrupts whatever Jean was about to say. The two boys stare at each other, eyes wide with horror. They hear the conversation get closer and know that once their friends turn the corner for the barracks, they’d see everything.

“Shit, lunch is over,” Eren hisses. “They’re coming back for the afternoon.”

“Fuck, okay, we have to go _now,”_ Jean whispers, helping Eren pull his pants up and strap himself in again. He’s pissed the fuck off, because now the moment is totally ruined and whatever sappy shit he was just about to say will definitely go unsaid for a long time. But he wants to let Eren know, somehow, that everything is good between them. No, everything is _more_ than good, and it shouldn’t have to be awkward.

Jean takes a deep breath and, as Eren starts for the barracks, tugs on his arm, forcing him to turn around. He barely registers Eren’s shocked expression before he goes and crushes their lips together, holding the back of his neck and tangling his fingers in his hair.  

To his relief, Eren doesn’t pull away. No, he holds Jean’s face between his hands and kisses back, _hard,_ only breaking away when they both need air. They stare breathlessly at each other for a moment before Eren laughs, grabbing Jean’s hand and running towards the barracks.

“I’m glad we’re on the same page here, Kirstein, but we _really_ have to book it.”

 _Same page,_ Jean thinks as he lets himself be dragged by Eren. _Yeah, Jaeger, we are. Whatever the fuck it is, I’m glad we’re on it._

_Just don’t moan like that in your sleep ever again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhHHH JSDHF Sjhfkd jLJSK. FIRST TIME WRITING SMUT: CHECK
> 
> i hope you guys liked this! smut is quite challenging, i found, and i wanted to make it really inexperienced and awkward (but still enjoyable) and i hope i succeeded! jeaneren is great tbh i truly enjoyed writing this
> 
> thank you so much for the reads, the kudos and the comments! it's greatly appreciated 
> 
> tumblr: narutorun  
> twitter: heichous_hoe


End file.
